Hot and Frustrated: A Dipcifica Valentines Special
by MrSparkz
Summary: After Succubus Pacifica gets the couple escorted out of the restaurant they were at, the two have a huge argument. After a few heated exchanges the demon decides to quell their unrest.


Yeah, so I wanted to do something for Valentines Day which is about a week away. And this was in my mind so I decided to let it out and write it. I hope you guys enjoy it XD

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls

* * *

"You are the worst human ever!" Pacifica yelled as she stormed toward her bedroom.

Pacifica. A Succubus and a daughter of an Overlord Queen named Priscilla who resides in Hell. Is the girlfriend a Dipper Pines, the were having a heated argument.

"No you are!" He yelled back at her, Dipper turned around and glared at her. "You were the one that eat all the chocolate that other customers bought for themselves, and I had to pay for it all, it cost me $350. All I just wanted was a nice Valentine meal with you, but you just had to mess it up!"

"It was justified, you didn't buy any chocolate desert for me even though I wanted it. But no... we have to eat lame spaghetti, I'm glad I settled my appetite."

Things haven't been going well for the couple recently. For the last few days, they have been arguing and fighting with each other. It was mostly over little things and the fights didn't last long, but this time it was different. Dipper didn't agree to buy any chocolate desert for while they were at their Valentines Date. He didn't really think it'll be that much of a big deal, but just like consuming his semen while they were making love with each other. Chocolates were the most essential thing to buy for your significant other, this made her really mad since he didn't buy them for her, so she had to take the law into her own hands.

Now the two were standing in the middle of Dipper's bedroom.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't eat so much chocolate, because it goes right down your thighs!" Dipper said loudly.

"So you're calling me fat!" Pacifica asked, she placed her hands on her hips.

"Yes, yes I am!" Dipper blindly said, he forgot that he was dating a Succubus from hell, Pacifica could feel her rage reaching an all-time high. Her horns and her tail extended to their fullest, and her fangs grew with a creaking sound, she could feel her fist clench, she was about to torture Dipper using her trident when she thought of something at the last moment.

"Oh yeah! W-well, I don't need your insults because I can do this!"

Pacifica grabbed Dipper by his tie and forced her Y-shaped tongue into his mouth. They had a heated make-out session for about 30 seconds before Dipper finally pushed her away.

"What the hell was that?!" he gasped, trying to catch his breath.

The Succubus glared at him while she also caught her breath. It has been awhile since the two made-out like that and she was relived to release some of the sexual tension she has been holding up. As a Succubus it was unhealthy for her to go for long periods of time without having sex.

"Shut up and get on the bed!"

Pacifica pushed Dipper onto his bed and sat on top of him.

Pacifica laid another forceful kiss on his lips, her wings fluttered at the stimulation. "I thought I told you to shut up!"  
She hissed as her heart shaped tail slowly unzipped his pants.

"Oh, this is sooo like you!" Dipper said as he rolled his eyes. "You wanting to do this in a middle of an argument! Geez, when are you not horn?!"

Pacifica glared at him, "Stupid, I'm a Succubus! I'm horny all the time! Now shut up!"

Dipper reached over and pulled down her black tank top, revealing her large breasts.

"Ugh, your saggy boobs are so gross!" he said while looking away.

Pacifica pulled down his boxers. "Oh yeah, your balls are grosser!"

After she took off her own panties, she positioned her hips correctly and pushed down hard on top of Dipper, entering her warm demon pussy.

"Oh my!" She yelled out as Dipper's length entered her. "This feels terrible!"

"I know right?!" Dipper grunted loudly. "Even if you're a Succubus, you're so bad at this!"

"Are you kidding me?!" Pacifica said as she began to thrust slowly. "I'm the one who has experience for over 1900 years! You would be a virgin geek if I didn't come into your life, looking at a magazine while touching yourself under your bed!"

"Well, at least human girls would be better at this than you!"

"Yeah right!" Pacifica hissed.

Dipper grabbed a hold of Pacifica's hips and increased the speed of the thrusts. He was grabbing her so tightly that his nails dug into her skin.

"Ahhhh, h-hey. That hurts you pervert!" Pacifica cried out.

"Do you think I care?! You're nothing but a whiny succubus who complains too much about everything!"

Pacifica's face turned very bitter. "What did you say about me?!"

Dipper looked up and saw Pacifica's face making her famous expression. "Even while we're having sex you still make that stupid face of yours!"

"Like the face you're making right now isn't stupid!"

"Well, I'm making this face because of your stupid face!" He said, increasing the speed of the thrusts even more, even taking a further step and grabbing her tail, causing her to wince, she needed to retaliate.

Pacifica grabbed Dipper's tank top for support as they went faster. "Well, I wouldn't be making this face in the first place if this useless hunk of meat you call a dick would satisfy me!"

"If it's so bad, then why are you riding it so hard for?!"

"Ahhh!" She moaned. "J-just shut up! I hate you so much!"

"Well- uhh, I-I hate you more!" Dipper grunted.

The couple yelled at each other while continuing their heated exchange, until Dipper finnally climaxed, sending streams of his semen into her corrupt womb, normal for a Succubus, the male who would do that would be ultimately dead. But Pacifica conjured a spell in the first few months of their relationship that will make him immune to dying while they were having sexual intercourse together.

Pacifica's soon followed after, Dipper lifted his upper body and began to caress her large breasts and lick her horns that was sticking out of her head, after a few minutes.

"What... the hell... was that?" Pacifica panted, as she laid against Dipper's chest. The two were covered in sweat as Pacifica's wings were wringed out from exhaustion and their hair was a mess.

"That was so... short!"

Dipper panted also. "I'm glad... that's over."

"I can give myself a better orgasm than that, you do a piss poor job as a Succubus."

"Than go ahead, I don't care." Pacifica answered, "And I also don't care about you either... you can go jack off in the woods if that pleases you..."

Pacifica pushed Dipper off of her and started to put your tank top, panties and short shorts on. "I'm outta here..."

"Fine! Just leave me alone!" He yelled while he put on his clothes. "I don't need you, you demon loser!"

Pacifica glared at him. "I hope I don't ever have to do that again with you, you brown haired geek!"

"Skank!"

"Dickhead!"

Pacifica adjusted her wings and slammed the door as hard as she could. When she was far away enough, Pacifica plopped herself against the bed and squealed loudly as she hugged herself.

"Ahh, angry valentines sex is soo amazing!~"

Even Dipper the genius thought the same thing as he walked down the hall way.

"I have to have her like that more often..."

And they all lived happily ever after, the end.


End file.
